Sexual stimulation is highly personal, making it very difficult to make a device that suits every user. Individuals vary in what motions, pressures, speeds, etc. are deemed sexually pleasurable. Devices that allow the user to tailor the sexual experience by varying the sensations experienced, and that are cost-effective, are desirable.